Changes
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: Sequel to 'Pure and Simple' Chyna makes her announcement and Matt and Lita come to Decision that will change their lives forever. Review so I don't cry ALL night.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters blah, blah, blah

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters blah, blah, blah. If you sue me you will get **PEANUTS**.

Summary: Sequel to 'Pure and Simple'. Chyna works up the courage to tell the others something she's known for 3 months now. Lita and Matt come to a decision that will change their lives forever…. Dedicated to Lora for inspiring me to write this (She doesn't know it but she did!) Please review so I don't cry ALL night.

Chapter 4: Changes

"Ok, here it goes" Chyna stopped to breath "I'm kinda…. Pregnant" She closed her eyes feeling both relieved and scared. *Oh god what have I just done? * She thought silently. She opened her eyes to see everyone's faces smiling at her.

"My God Chyna that's great!" Molly smiled and embraced Chyna tightly, Lita got up and did the same, her face in the same ecstatic smile as Molly's. Matt and Jeff went over to congratulate Billy who remained silent during this whole event. Chyna fearing that something was wrong walked over to him.

"Billy, what's wrong?" she asked, tears fresh in her eyes

"Nothing, it's just now I have to start acting responsible!" He picked her up and whirled her around 

"Ahhhhh! Put me down!" She laughed happily. Slowly Billy put her down staring lovingly into her eyes.

"So Chyna, exactly how far are you" He asked looking down at her flat stomach as if it were a winning lottery ticket

"About 3 months"

"3 MONTHS! Shouldn't you have a bump yet?"

"Christ Billy enough with the questions!!" Jeff laughed

"What? That's MY property in there!" he pointed to her stomach smiling proudly

"Your property my ass! I'm the one -no pun intended Billy- who's carrying it! I should be Lord and Emperor over this child!"

"Now, now children don't fight" Molly waggled her finger at them both

They all sat for hours messing around, drinking, and telling jokes, basically reminiscing about old times. None of them had ever been as happy as they were that night. Even when they were remembering Cleo, Lisa and Owen, all of them felt better knowing that they were in a better place. 

"It's so weird you guys, 3 years ago we didn't know each other and (Hiccups) now look at us. I feel like I've known you guys my whoooooooole life" Matt went on blabbering on about babies or something, the others too drunk to say or do anything sat intently listening. Chyna (the only one who hadn't been drinking during this whole event, got up slowly (as Billy currently had his head on her lap)

"Where (hiccups) are you going hun? You're not in labour are you?" He slurred, almost in a whisper

"No I'm not in labour, you'll have to wait a bit longer babe" She humoured him

"How long?" He wailed

"Shut up!!" Jeff shouted

"You shut up!" Billy shouted back

"Make me!" Jeff yelled

"Would the both of you please, shut the hell up!" Matt yelled above their voices. Then they all burst into a fit of giggles much to the unasmusement of Chyna who was currently trying to get Billy up the stairs to bed.

"Come on!" she said impatiently as Billy struggled to stand up and (eventually) managed to walk up the stairs to the bedroom.

"See you all in the morning!" She laughed as she thought about the major hangovers they would all have. 

"Night, night don't let the bedbugs bit!" Molly smiled drunkenly as Chyna left the room

"I wonder when they'll call the baby" Molly gazed at the ceiling

"Knowing Billy 'Lora' or something, he's always loved that name" Lita laughed

"But what if it is a boy?" Molly looked at Lita as if she had just told her that she was the one who killed her budgie 'Mason'.

"Well probably er, Jason or something"

"Oh, right"

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" Molly sat thinking out loud

"Oh my god I was thinking the same thing!" Jeff said astounded. As soon as they mastered how to get off the sofa's without falling over, both Jeff and Molly went upstairs to bed.

"So I guess it's just us," Lita said to Matt, she hiccuped then giggled.

"Yep, just us" He said pulling her to him

"Yea, just…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence before she kissed him. After a few minutes he broke off the kiss.

"Lita?"

"Yea"

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know what you're gonna say back"

"What is it?" She replied looking at him nervously * He's gonna dump me, I pushed him for something he wasn't ready for* she thought silently

"I love you"

"Oh god Matt I love you too!" She said happily. The truth was, she had never loved anyone as much as Matt in her whole life, he had loved women before but again, not as much as he loved her. 

"Lita"

"Yea babe"

"One more question"

"Yea" 

"Would you ever marry me?"

She was stunned, absolutely flabbergasted. Her she was, in the one man's arms she would want to spend the rest of her life with and she couldn't say anything, nothing would come out. * Dammit Lita, say something say anything! *

"Er, well, um, if th th, time was right and er…." She stopped when she saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes and her heart melted. She cleared her mind so she could actually get the RIGHT words out and not some mindless chatter.

"Yes!" she screamed. His eyes lit up when he saw how happy she was saying that one word that would change both their lives forever.

What will Chyna call her baby? (When it's born you idiot). When will Matt and Lita marry? Will I do well in my algebra exam next week?( Oh and by the way, those of you who read my last story- I DID dump my boyfriend! Send your words of congratulations to [Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk][1]

Review my story or I'll hunt you down………

   [1]: mailto:Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
